


Lonely hearts

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, I Made Myself Cry, i am not crying you are crying, it may end happy it might not, just lots of pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: After breaking up with Kara and leaving national city Cat regrets her decision of leaving the woman she loves she tries to keep going after breaking her own heart





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any emotional pain this causes I made the mistake of writing this while listing to love songs and now i am crying at one a.m.

She lied when she left, when she walked away, she said that she would never look back that it was all going to be fine that she was strong. She had been weak, so weak to walk far from the smile that had greeted her in the mornings; to lose the softly spoken words of love, that Kara had said when they were alone. Cat hated that she could not let go, no matter how many people there were in and out of her bed, she could not forget the sunny smile that had once occupied her mornings. The smile that was shared over coffee. 

Cat could not lie to herself in the middle of the night, when she would end up crying knowing that she could not go backward, having to remind herself that she was the one that had left. She had no right to walk back into Kara’s life, she could not bring her more pain. Those nights, the images of Kara looking at her with tears in her eyes asking her why she was turning away from them. Life had been so much better with the younger woman there to hold her on long nights, she had always been there when she needed her most. 

Keeping up with Kara’s life seemed to make it worse and better in equal measures, she would see pictures of Kara smiling and know that Kara was happy, and that is why she had left she would have dragged Kara down. With Kara’s smiles came pain though, Cat had to look and see the smile, that she had once been able to bring to the blonde's face, knowing that she was no longer the reason for that smile. The tears would then come back, on particularly bad nights, she would find comfort in a bottle of scotch. 

Carter had been sad when they ended it; he had loved having Kara around, she hated knowing that she had brought her son into this, but she knew she was just going to save him the pain of when Kara would inevitably leave her for a younger and better looking person. That thought would always bring on a new wave of tears. When had she let herself fall in love with the sunny woman, some days she thinks maybe it would be better if she could go back in time and make sure Kara was never hired, but then she remembers just how Kara had changed her how she had made her life better how everything was better with Kara.

Working seemed to be the only thing that she could do to push away the pain it had been weeks but the heartbreak still felt just as fresh. The worst part is that she could not be mad at Kara, sweet Kara, who had never been anything but amazing to her no matter how harsh she was Kara always saw beyond her harsh exterior, she saw her for who she was. Kara loved her thorns and all. 

Moving on was not an option no, she could not imagine truly moving on from the superhero, she could not fall in love without Kara. She could push back the cold nights with one-night stands and various strangers in her bed. She wonders late at night, how Kara is doing she wonders if she ever has to force her smiles if she is broken, like Cat is unable to think of a life being as full as it had been when they were together. 

Each morning she would hug Carter good-bye, and he would always give her a look that said he knew, he knew that she had been crying that she was still hurting, and he would rush back he would hug her one more time tighter and tell her that he loved her. He had decided that he would be strong for her; he did not lose Kara, the two even so saw each other every time he was back in national city. He had found her one night crying on the balcony ,he had simply sat with her and held her when she needed him. He had told her that she was always there to take care of him,that this time he could help her for a little while.

Carter had been angry with her at first, but he had realised how much she was hurting he had gone to her and held her knowing that she needed to know that he could at no time hate her. She felt scared and alone. The world would not at any time see this Cat Grant, the world would never know that she had insecurities, the world would never know that when she fell in love, she fell hard and when she let go of love it crushed her. 

Board meetings where she would have to physically show up at Catco were scheduled around making sure that she would not run into Kara, she was not sure her heart could take seeing Kara’s smile in person, her heart could not stay away from that smile. She would gravitate, her lonely heart would not be able to let go of Kara it would cling to her through thick and thin until it fell again for another. She did not want to fall for another though that would mean leaving behind the memories the mornings. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Kara woke up late it was Saturday morning, she rushed into the kitchen she usually tried to get some breakfast for Carter and Cat before they woke up. She may not have been much of a cook when they first started dating, but she had soon learned under Cat’s careful tutelage. She walked in, only to find Cat and Carter laughing while making breakfast enough to feed an army or a hungry kryptonian. Kara smiled at the sight, not to mention the smell of bacon and pancakes. 

“ So supergirl do you want bacon or sausage with your pancakes?” Cat asked with a smirk on her face, she saw how happy Kara looked in that moment. A smile gracing her beautiful face it felt right this was their little family. 

“ Is both an option angel” Kara smirked sitting down at the island, she felt content, it was like a piece had been missing before she had found this, this family. 

"well for you both is always an option I guess," Cat smiled and piled both onto the plate before handing it over to Kara, who was more than happy wiht the food, then again Kara did love food almost as much as she loved her family and friends. 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Kara’s words still hung in her mind as she let a another tear roll down her face. They had spent that morning watching cartoons with Carter they had laughed that morning, like she had not laughed in years. How she had managed to get so lucky she did not know, but she was glad to have the love Kara had given so willingly she had smiled so brightly. Cat remembered how she had broken that smile how tears had fallen from those perfect blue eyes those eyes that would look at her like she had hung the stars in the sky. 

Blue eyes would forever haunt her dreams and her waking memories those perfect eyes that would light up when she spoke about her culture those eyes that held so much pain and so much suffering those eyes that constantly saw happiness in all the world. Kara saw the good oh, she had seen the good in Cat and there was no doubt in Cat’s mind that Kara now regretted seeing that good, she was surprised, she had not heard of Kara calling her heartless or a bitch but then again, could Kara ever be cruel or mean to her? 

Cat curled up once again, alone cold and tired her emotions having exhausted her, no amount of traveling or music had been able to get rid of the feeling or the lack of feeling. She hated waking up and not feeling the familiar heat of Kara’s body next to hers, she hated that she hated herself for letting her leave, she hated her lonely heart for wanting to run back, she hated her heart for telling her to run away before Kara could hurt her at least if Kara had hurt her; she would have been able to hate her but the only person she could hate at this point was herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these chapters will gradually get longer sorry this one is so short  
> I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes thanks for reading


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's view after the break up and insight into how she feels , this is a horrible summery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for thee angst I have been writing these at one am while bawling my eyes out

Cat had made a decision, and she had to remember that each day when she woke up and walked into the building that had her former lover’s name on it. She could still remember how Cat would smile late at night, when she would nearly fall asleep in the older woman's office. She knew all too well why Cat had left. And she hated that she wanted to hate Cat for it for leaving for leaving all the memories to ricochet around her mind until they broke her down at one a.m., and she ended up crying herself to sleep. 

Coping was hard, more than hard it was an uphill battle. It made her choke up at random points in the day, when she would look at the glass office where they had shared their first kiss, and she would only be greeted by James’s knowing frown and a look of sympathy. No one really understood how it had hurt her; they seemed to think that she was going to get up one morning and suddenly be over it all. They were not haunted by her beautiful laugh, or the way she would always look when she was getting an idea for a scoop. They would never see her early in the morning making breakfast, because she enjoyed eating with Carter and Kara in the morning.

Move on move on, the thought would go through her head each day, but then she would remember how Cat would cuddle late at night their bodies intertwined in the dark room. How Cat would never admit it, but she would sometimes talk in her sleep when she was overly exhausted. When Cat would get sick no matter how little of a cold, it was she would always snore softly. No one would understand how she had seen past the harsh exterior. They never saw how soft Cat could be, how passionate she was about telling the truth. 

Alex had given her an intervention talk after a few weeks of her moping around. She had to start pretending like she was alright after that, people were getting too worried about her. So each morning going into work, she would plaster a fake smile on her face, and she would try to make others smile and convince them that she was fine. Alex had tried to set her up on a few dates, she had always managed to wriggle her way out of them saying that she was not prepared to give anyone a chance after what Cat had done to her. It was a lie, she was not set for anyone who was not Cat.

Some nights she would stare at her phone going back through the messages that Cat had left on them; she would shed a tear at the few that ended with an, I love you. I love you was different coming from anyone else Cat had ruined that for her because she had loved her in her individual way that way that pushed and pulled the way that wanted to give her the world while also teaching her to earn it on her own. Kara had been stronger with Cat by her side so much tougher than the girl who was curled into a pillow crying when no one else would notice. 

Alex had come by four weeks after the break up to take away all the things that Cat had left, Kara had hidden some of Cat’s pajamas, she always wore oversized T-shirts to bed they fit Kara perfectly though. Alex would never know that she keeps them hidden, and wears them in her moments of weakness. On her worst days, she wonders if it was ever going to be ok or if she would alway hurt like she had when Cat walked out of the door and into the world. 

Her friends would never know the gentle side of her. They did not know that Cat Grant loved the zoo and loved to cuddle. They did not know how Cat would make them hot chocolate in the middle of the night after a bad mission. How she would always comfort her and reassure her in those nights. They did not know how she loved playing video games and board games with carter. They would not know the Saturday mornings spent together.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Kara moved over slightly in bed, scooting closer to her lover trying to pull the older woman to her. She already knew that Cat was probably working she always checked her emails in the morning before Kara woke on the weekends. Kara groggily opened her eyes, to see Cat with her laptop sitting in her lap and her glasses perched upon her nose. She was wearing one of Kara’s shirts, the early morning rays of sunlight streaming through the window and onto her golden hair making her look like an angel.

“ mmmhm angel,” Kara said, her voice raspy from sleep. Cat looked down at her a small smile upon her face she reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Kara’s ear, Kara leaned into the small touch. 

“ what angel darling,” Cat said, amusement in her voice. Cat turned her attention to her girlfriend no longer caring for the emails that had been left the night before. 

“ you, you are an angel” Kara stated, sitting up slowly and leaning over to give Cat a loving kiss. Cat melted into the kiss Kara could feel Cat’s smile against her lips before she pulled away.

“ and this is coming from the person who can fly” Cat said, with her a softer and more teasing sass. 

“ yeah as someone who can fly, I should be trusted twice as much in identifying angels and you Catherine Grant are most certainly an angel” Kara proudly stated, wrapping her arms around the older womans waist and pulling Cat onto her lap. Cat turned around, and straddled Kara’s waist, looking into her eyes with what could only be described as love. Cat leaned in for a deeper kiss. The two were broken out of their moment by a knocking at their bedroom door.

“ It looks like it is time for early morning cartoons.” Cat said, as she got off of Kara’s lap and headed towards the door to go and get her son the breakfast that he was no doubt about to ask her for, before they all converged on the living room to watch early morning cartoons.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Kara let the tears fall, if only for a little while she would let herself remember the Saturdays spent with her little family, her family that is what they had been for the year and a half they had lived with each other and another year longer they had been together. Kara wishes she could be angry with Cat, but she knew Cat far too well to think that Cat had meant to hurt her; she knew Cat had believed it for the best, she knew that Cat was happy somewhere else with someone else and Cat deserved to be happy. 

Kara wishes she could reach out each morning when she wakes up and finds her bed empty again. Two weeks after Cat had left, most of her things had lost the smell that had always been so distinctly Cat, the smell that had greeted her each time she was rapped in her lover's arms. Sometimes, she tries to remember what that smell was, but she can never quite remember it right. Nevertheless, she can remember the feel of Cat’s skin how it tasted to kiss her. How easy it was to fall in love with that woman who amazing woman who saw the world and had decided that out of everyone, she wanted to be with Kara, until the day she decided that she did not want to. 

Tears had streamed down her face until she had made herself sick the day Cat left the day that she had to leave their home, the day Alex had held her hair back as Maggie tried to soothe the pain that was in her heart. She could still feel the way that she had physically felt her heart break when Cat told her to leave and then when she found that Cat would be leaving the city not just the city but the country. 

Carter had called her when they were back in town, he would meet up with her those days were both good and bad. She loved seeing Carter, but she hated the fact that it was not the same that this time it was not as a family, this time she had lost another family, but they still stood right outside of her orbit. That was the most painful part watching what she had walk away from her and not having the heart to reach out and try to stop them, to try and get back what she once had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is not a happy ending but i may continue the story let me know what you want me to do and thank you for reading I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat regrets how she had broken Kara and wishes she could fix it and gets a message from James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one i think came out possibly more angsty than the others. just fair warning.

The break up

Cat knew that she might be overreacting, Kara had not known it had been a joint effort, but at this point she really could not care less especially when it all happened in front of Carter. She had embarrassed Cat she had embarrassed Carter, not only with showing up dressed casually for a concert but by making a scene when another person had said something about it. Cat had only left her alone for a few minutes to go into the bathroom she came back to end up the laughing stalk of the parents, and soon Carter would probably have to deal with Kara’s mistake too.

“ Where you even thinking Kara?” she shouted ,at the younger blonde who looked rather upset and hurt. Kara, she hated hurting Kara, but she could not stop the words coming out of her mouth it was all boiling over. 

“ I was, I was thinking that they were insulting Carter, and I could not let that stand” Kara shouted, back with almost the same volume as Cat had been using. Carter had known what was coming on the car ride back so when they arrived home he quickly made his way into his room.

“ And you thought it was your place to interfere in my son's life!” Cat yelled across the kitchen island. “ Just because you live in my house, does not mean that you get to have any say in his life or ours!”

Kara flinched back at Cat's words. Kara’s eyes filled with tears, she looked broken in that moment, about to fall apart in the kitchen her heart was shattering she could feel the physical pain of it in her stomach, my house that is what Cat had said not their house, she had excluded Kara from their family from her love.

“ Your right this is your house and your life, and I am sorry Cat, let me try to make this better” Kara said her heart was pounding fear was echoed in her eyes.

“ You keep making mistakes Kara you keep pushing too far, and I can't have that there is no fixing this Kara. I will help you pack your bag” Cat’s voice was even and deadly, it was a venomous bite to Kara’s heart as she tried to stop herself from choking up with tears. As the woman she loved took her heart and crushed it in her hands, the hands who had once held her close at night the eyes that she had looked into each morning were no longer filled with love but filled with rage.

 

“ I will send Alex to pick up my stuff tomorrow don’t worry about it.” Kara said as she turned she let out a choked sob as she closed the front door behind her. Cat heard Kara’s car start from where she was she could see where Kara sat collapsing in the driver's seat crying. Cat let a few tears of her own fall.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 

The news flashed on, as she sat down to drink her coffee the last few days had been hectic for catco she had ended up checking on James seeing as how much action had occurred in the last few days due to the most-recent attack of aliens. James had given her a curt answer. He seemed to be harboring a good bit of resentment towards Cat, since she had broken up with Kara. It was a normal morning aside from that factor. 

“ morning mom. How did you sleep?” Carter asked as he swung by the kitchen island where they ate their breakfast. He was already dressed and ready to head out to school. Kara and her used to always drop Carter off on her way to the office. 

“ I slept well” Cat said, lying to her son was not one of the things that she enjoyed doing, but when it came to how she was still unable to sleep well without Kara laying next to her; she would lie to protect her son's heart.

“ Sure you did mom” Carter said, he did not have time to argue with her over her sleeping habits. 

Cat found herself wishing each morning that Kara would come out of their bedroom in fuzzy slippers and pajamas, that were probably on sale when she bought them. She would make Kara coffee, and they would talk over breakfast laughing like nothing had happened like things would be fine. Kara would smile at her dazzling smile that always made Cat’s heart flutter. They would listen to showtunes on the way to school with Carter. If she came back Cat promised herself that she would make everything right, that she would give Kara the world in a second but Kara would not come back, because Cat had told her not to come back.

After dropping Carter off, she headed back home to watch the news and read, she would work on her new book later in the day, once she could get the thoughts of Kara out of her head. She had planned to relax, but she ended up curled up in one of the fuzzy blankets that Kara had insisted that she purchase she always found herself falling back into the habits she had built with Kara. Each time she gave in to those habits, she broke her heart a little more. She had to go back to national city at some point. She would have to return to catco at some point, but before she could she needed to move on. 

The biggest problem was that she did not want to move on, she did not want Kara to become just another ex, she did not want to have to let go of the small ring that she hid in a lead lined drawer in her office. She did not want to admit that she was never going to have her happily ever after with Kara. She was not ready to let go. Kara was always going to be on a Pedestal that no one could touch because Kara was her epic love. Kara had given her strength, and she had given Kara strength, until the day that she had turned on Kara and made the brightest person she had ever known break down crying in the driver's seat of a car. 

Cat got a text from James while she sat contemplating her mistake.

James: Miss Grant I need your help. Things are not going well.

 

He needed her help, and she was not ready to help not yet, but her feelings did not matter what mattered was that her company her life's work did not go down the drain. So she would have to put on her big girl pants and get her ass back to national city to fix whatever it was that had fallen apart. She would go back to her office, Her office where they had their first kiss.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
It was late and no one else was in the building, Cat had been working all day Live wire had been captured again, and she once again felt the pull of guilt deep in her gut. She found herself trying to grab for a bottle of scotch but was surprised to find that her liquor cabinet had been moved or stolen. 

“ I know you are hurting, but please you have been drinking all morning don’t think I didn’t notice” Kara said from the doorway, most people would smirk at surprising Cat Grant but Kara just looked at her with worry and sincerity, not pity, but genuine worry. 

“ Of course, you noticed Kara. I was not hiding it but why do you care?” Cat scoffed she was not drunk thankfully although she had some scotch earlier. 

“ Because I care about you, Cat please don't beat yourself up about this” Kara said, as she sat down next to Cat. She put her hand on Cat’s shoulder trying to offer some comfort.

“ You should not care though” Cat said, leaning back on the couch trying to push away the feeling of failure. Deny it as she may, she still felt responsible for making Live wire, for making Leslie into the person not the villain that the city saw.

“ Maybe that is what you think, but you are worth all the care in the world Cat I mean it” Kara said. Cat sat up at the words of her assistant who had no reason to care for her. 

“ Is this your way of confessing your feelings Kara, because if so you should really be clearer." Cat said, thinking that she had once again gained the upper hand in the conversation. 

“ Then, I guess I should try a different approach. Cat may I kiss you?” Kara asked, the last part quieter, as she leaned in toward Cat giving the older woman time to say no and to push her away, but she was met with Cat’s lips on hers it was gentle and tentative filled with emotion and support.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Cat found herself crying, and then she realized that she had left Kara in a place where she would have a daily reminder of the woman who had kicked her out of their home, who had taken away their makeshift family and told her not to come back after years of loving each other. She let herself cry for her mistakes, for the love that she once had. For the days that she could have spent wrapped in Kara’s arms if it had not been for her selfish pride. 

Cat held the blanket closer she knew that she should not try to do anything until the wave of grief had passed she had found out the hard way when she had collapsed to the ground in the hallway halfway to her room. Cat wanted to get a drink, but then she could see how disappointed Kara would be if she knew that Cat would turn back to drinking she thought of how it would affect Carter, she was better than that she would handle her own pain. 

Going back to Catco was not going to be easy, it was not going to be fun for her, she would have to avoid Kara and that meant staying far from the Tribune offices. She would have to stay away from Kara, for Kara’s own good. Kara had moved on, she was not going to drag the younger woman back into her life and break her again. Every time she fell in love she ended broken and this time she had managed not only to break herself but to break the woman that she thought that she was going to love for the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know what you think in the comments and thank you for reading the things i have been writing at one am while i cried


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat arrives at Catco after her odd message from James. Kara is surprised to realize that Cat is in the building once again  
> not a great summary sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently unable to do any edits on this so i checked spelling and did my best on my own with the grammar so I apologize hopefully this chapter will be better than the last chapter I know it had a few issues, I'm sorry for the late update i have been in a bit of a situation over the last week I don't know how long it will take to get back into the regular scheduled of updates.

Kara had been working nonstop for the past few days, the news of the bombings in national city had kept everyone busy. Catco had her working on interviewing the victims of the bombing, while the Deo had her trying to help repair the damages. She had been able to distract herself from any thoughts of Cat thanks to the constant work, with her super work or reporting work. James had been trying to get snapper off of her case that week.

 

She sat drinking her coffee and working on her latest article when she heard it the heartbeat that had become home. The steady beat she would never forget. It used to be the sound she drifted off to sleep to. 

Cat had entered the building, she was back Kara felt herself choke up some, she quickly made her way into her private office it was on Cat’s floor, but it was also secluded enough that she could hide in there where no one would find her, or look for her. Snapper had not yet found out about the office. She locked the door behind her and climbed onto the couch, pulling the fuzzy blanket she kept on the arm onto her body as she curled up. She thought she would be ready when Cat returned, but she was not.

 

She missed the sound of Cat’s heartbeat. She missed the smell of her shampoo, and the way that she would always demand attention from anyone. How she could be such a large presence while only standing at 5’5, and how Cat would accidentally put on two sets of glasses anytime she got too focused on some story .The sound of her laugh that would echo in the hallway, when she and Carter would ambush her and tickle her.

Part of Kara wanted to get up to run to Cat to beg on her knees for forgiveness to go back home to have her family back, to go back to when they smiled together laughing and enjoying life. However, she was told not to go back Cat did not want her back, and she had to fight that urge every day, the urge to run back to where she had felt safe where she had not felt the crushing pain of all her loss where she could embrace who she was. In Cat’s arms, the world had always seemed to make sense in her arms it was as if the missing piece of Kara’s heart had been filled.

Kara tried to get a grip on her breathing, fighting down the emotions that were threatening to spill out as she once again heard Cat’s familiar heartbeat. She choked back a sob, and finally released it all she let herself fall apart if only for just a few minutes, she would let herself mourn the loss of love the loss of the possibility of a life with Cat and Carter. The life of smiles and new memories of first days of school and movie nights. Kara wished that she could go back and fix their mistakes make them better heal their broken hearts, she knew from Carter that Cat was doing well she did not know how that made her feel to know that Cat was doing well without her.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Cat and Kara’s pent house about a year prior

Kara sat on the couch waiting for Cat to get home, she had set everything up it was supposed to be romantic and she was convinced that it would be it, was their second anniversary. She had gotten to spend two wonderful years with the woman she loved. Carter had decided that he did not want to be around to watch the two be all as he said ‘mushy and adorably gross’ so he had opted to stay with Alex and Maggie for the night. How Alex and Maggie were not ‘mushy and gross’ was beyond her.

The house was cleaned pristine, except for the flowers that Kara had set up on the side of the room it was lighted dimly she had set up a jukebox with classic love songs that she knew Cat was secretly a sucker for, in the back of the room, she had gotten diner and worn a dress. She had done everything she could think of to make this night memorable for Cat. It was only the second anniversary, it would be one of many (she hoped) but that did not make it any less memorable. 

She had gotten the jukebox as a present for Cat, she had tried as hard as she could to find some gift that would be good enough for Cat, but she had not been able to find one until she found out that Cat had a secret love of the machines.

Cat had entered the apartment, the clicking of her heels could be heard down the hall. Kara stood waiting for Cat to come into the room. When she saw Cat she could not help but smile she was always left smiling whenever she would see Cat. 

“ Kara you did all of this.” Cat said, a bright smile had made it’s way onto her face she motioned around the room.

“ Do you like it ? because if you don’t it was all Alex” Kara jested, giving Cat a joking smirk. Cat threw her head back laughing and walked over to her lover before putting her arms around Kara’s neck.

“ Kara this is more than I could ever have asked for, but you know I would be just as happy sitting at home with you relaxing” Cat said, before she leaned in and gave Kara a gentle kiss. She pulled back before it could deepen.

“ You deserve the world Cathrine you should know that by now” Kara said leaning her forehead against her lover’s. 

“ Maybe I do, but this world certainly does not deserve you Kara Zor-el” Cat said, leaning in for another chaste kiss. Cat had tears in her eyes as she took in the sight around her the beautiful flowers the jukebox playing soft love songs Kara knew that Cat had a secret addiction to classic love songs.

“ May I have this dance Cathrine” Kara said stepping back and offering the older woman her hand. Cat let out another quick laugh before nodding.

Cat found herself swept up in Kara’s arms dancing along to old love songs. Kara twirled Cat around before dipping her, the two laughed together simply enjoying the moment and the closeness to each other, they could spend forever just holding each other. Kara held onto Cat she was her strength in the last few months, she had held the younger woman together through hard times. They had no clue how long they stayed like that wrapped in eachothers arms in the warmth of the others embrace.

They spent that night tangled in each other's limbs only leaving the bed when Kara got hungry which was an inevitable occurrence. Cat would spend a good portion of her time while working also listening to the jukebox it was one of Cat’s favorite possessions in the house. Kara wondered if she could find a way to incorporate the jukebox into the proposal she was trying to plan.   
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Kara was brought out of her thoughts by a crash in the building. She bolted upright and took off her glasses, using her x-ray vision she saw a figure in a jetpack had crashed through the wall nearest the bullpen and had swooped in and was grabbing Cat. Kara shot into action she changed into her suit and rushed off not caring who could see her leave the office, even at her high speed. Her lungs burned as she flew through the sky it was likely the fastest she had ever managed to fly.

She came flying through the stairwell, to see the jet packed figure he was clad in black combat ware with a high tech jet pack. It looked to be a lord technologies model. The man saw her and rocket off with Cat in his arms. Cats phone fell from her hands as she left the ground. She was struggling against the man who had her.

Kara felt anger rise in her. The type of anger she felt when astra died the type of anger she felt when her sister was taken from her. The anger that burns in your veins it pushes you to do things you would have never done. Cat was getting hurt and no matter how hurt she was over their breakup, no one hurt someone she loved and Cat Grant was most certainly someone she loved. 

She sped after them. The sky was cloudy and stormy it was hard to maneuver around the clouds, she was scared that the jet clad figure would run into a building and drop Cat or hurt her. That fear sped her forward she was near breaking the sound barrier when she reminded herself that doing so would also shake Cat and the kidnapper, it could hurt Cat. so she pulled back some hating doing so but knowing that she could not allow her impatients to hurt the woman she loved.

As they flew across the sky with Kara in pursuit of Cat’s kidnapper, the mysterious jetpacked figure threw a grenade at her. She went to block it as she would usually, just letting the explosion happen and not sustaining any damage. But this one was different it was lined with emphmetal and some bits of kryptonite dust. Kara choked up as it exploded she tried to continue flying as her limbs began to feel like they were lined with led. She started coughing uncontrollably and was unable to breath.

She found herself falling to the ground looking up as Cat screamed after her, terror was written on the moguls face. Fear gripped Kara as she fell she was scared that if she did not get up no one would save Cat she needed to save Cat. Kara struggled to keep herself conscious she would shake off the kryptonite and keep going she thought she was wrong though. Kara’s eyes closed as she fell to the ground. Tears fell from her eyes even as she became unconscious.She never got the chance to see that tears filled Cat’s eyes as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the grammar mistakes I was not able to edit them this time and I will try to go back and fix them at some point when ever I can but I'm not sure when that will be.


	5. Chapter five Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat is taken from Catco after finding out that it was not James who had contacted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait I have been sick its a chronic thing, but i am back now i am working on the next few chapters I do not know how long they will take to get done but I have not given up on this work so don't worry

(Cat’s view)

 

Cat walked into Catco, after receiving the strange message from James she had been expecting the place to be in shambles, but everyone was working hard. she was confused on why she had been called. Her business did not need help, it may not have been as good as it was while under Cat’s supervision, but it was certainly not necessary for her to have come across the world to visit. She went on through the building anyways, she pretended not to notice the blur that made it's way up the stairs when she entered, she already knew who it was, and she was not sure whether she should have been hurt or relieved at seeing Kara run. 

She was going to ask James for a good explanation, as of why he had to interrupt her perfectly secluded vacation. He seemed to not realize that she was not there for his personal gain, and to help him whenever things got a tiny bit difficult for him, he was a big boy he could handle his own problems. When she thought about it, the text from James seemed out of character for the man. He would have usually asked her for advice, before asking her to show up. She would find out when she talked to him though, she shook off her reservations and headed for her private elevator.

When she arrived on the floor, she had a sinking feeling in her chest, like something was off, it was all running to good for James to have needed her it was far too odd for her to simply pass it up as an odd coincidence. She found herself walking a bit faster towards James’s office worry was seeping into her bones but she refused to let it show, especially while she was in her building. She opened the doors to her office, in one swift motion James shot up from where he was, he looked completely shocked to see her.

“ Don’t look so shocked James, you are the one who asked me to come back after all. Although, I do not see why you had to ruin my perfectly good vacation, to see that you are still not burning my company to the ground, yet.” Cat said, she raised an eyebrow waiting for his response, waiting for him to explain why he had called her back. 

“ I never asked you to come back miss Grant. I don’t know how you got contacted, but I can assure you that it was not me” James said, leaning back on her desk he looked as confused with the situation as Cat was. 

“ get me the Cardigan hobbit, I need him to figure out what happened with my phone a.s.a.p.” Cat said, shewing James away to get Winn for her. James knew that it may be necessary to get Winn for this, not just anyone could hack a phone and send a message under James’s name. 

“ i will go get him right now.” James took out his phone and dialed up Winn. 

Before Winn had answered the phone, a crash echoed through the floor as a Jetpack clad figure blew out part of the southern wall for the floor, and flew in without a word. They were prepared they had a gun strapped to what looked to be a more military like suit. They had a mask covering their face from anyone. From what little could be seen of the person, they were definitely caucasian

The man launched themselves forward, before anyone could do anything they wrapped their arms around Cat and took her out of the building without a word. Cat dropped her phone before they left the building knowing that if Winn had her phone, he would be able to figure out who the masked person was. She knew Kara would have heard the crash there was no reason to worry she tried to assure herself as she saw the familiar red and blue streak across the sky at high speeds she breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Kara would get her back safely, Kara always did and when she did, Cat would apologize a thousand times over for hurting the younger woman, then she would wish her all the happiness in the world and walk away.

The man carrying her through the sky looked behind them and saw the hero catching up to him, Cat held back a scoff, as he pulled out a grenade with his free hand and threw it in Kara’s direction, she wanted to laugh, that was until she saw the explosion peirce Kara’s skin then it slowed down she screamed out as she watched Kara fall a few feet, and try and right herself only to breath in the kryptonite dust from the bomb. She heard herself scream before she could even realize she was doing it. Her stomach lurched as Kara fell to the ground her eyes filled with fear, as the woman she loved fell to the ground, she heard the loud thud of Kara hitting the ground she nearly lost her lunch at the sound.

Cat started fighting the man holding her then, trying to hurt him in any way he simply ignored her and went faster. She felt tears fall from her eyes, she could not stop these ones. She choked up her arms thrashing against her kidnappers chest as if it would get Kara back up, it would bring her back to Cat, it would undo the damage she had done to Kara. 

The two arrived at a cabin outside of National city, it was situated in the woods. The man landed dropping Cat not so softly on the ground. She found herself trying to stop the fear, that was gripping her heart. If she gave away her emotions now, her kidnapper would get the upper hand so she sucked it up, and wiped away the tears that had collected under her eyes and fallen down her cheeks. Cat put on the mask she had so often worn, when Live wire attacked and when she faced Siobhan as silver banshee, and when she saw Kara leave their house. 

“ so Cat I see that you got my message.” the man said, his voice altered by the mask he had on. She looked into his eyes trying to find something anything familiar about it if she could figure out who was holding her captive, she could try and reason with them she had learned from the last incidents, that sometimes it was best to try and talk your way out of the situation with minimal insulting rather than anger them with constant quips.

` “ I assume you mean the one calling me to national city, under the guise of my business failing.” Cat said, she held back some of her harsh tone and tried to offer some sort of nonchalance. 

“ that would be the one miss Grant.” The man said, he seemed to be trying to gloat he was not the most annoying personality Cat thought, at least he is better than Siobhon was. Cat could feel how her pulse raised under her skin, she feldt terror grip her she did her best to push it away. 

“ Do you know why you are here miss Grant” He said, he took off the helmet that was hiding his hair. He was a redhead with piercing brown eyes they looked almost familiar. She racked her brain trying to think of where she had seen them before. They were so like someone she had seen. 

“ I’m sorry I have no clue why anyone would kidnap one of the most successful people in the world. It’s not like I am worth millions, or anything.” she seemed to be failing, at the whole not being overly snarky and mean to the kidnapper thing. 

Cat find herself surprised, to find her kidnapper laughing throwing his head back it was such a familiar motion too. She could not shake the feeling that they knew each other, that this was someone familiar. Is hair reminded her of that of her father with his bright red flaming locks those locks had always run in the family, that gene had decided to skip Cat though. She closed her eyes trying to think it was all too familiar, all too similar for her to pass it off as mere coincidence.

“ Of course my apologies for not being more specific, Catherine.” his voice was smooth as he spoke, it had the same quality as her grandfathers had. That’s when she realized it so many years ago, she had a cousin that had gone off the rails, he was charming as could be young and innocent. He had red hair and brown eyes he had been diagnosed as a psychopath by doctors. Myles had been an odd child from the start. 

“ Myles, how long has it been dear?” She knew how she needed to handle this, he was family, sick and twisted family who had a hand in the cause of her father's death. He had been one of the suspects in her father's mysterious death.

“ You recognize me, and I have not even taken off the mask I’m flattered Catherine, How did you figure it out so quickly.” He said sliding his mask off. Revealing the face that looked all to like that of her other relatives. 

“ you are family, I tend to be able to identify my family, even when they decide to cover their faces.” Cat was trying to hold a comforting tone to her voice, but she was not sure that she was able to. 

“ well it is good to see that some, of my family still knows my name.” he said surprise evident in his voice it was deep and almost soothing if one did not know what he had done and what type of person he was. 

Cat spent a good amount of time trying to talk him down, and figure out what he wanted from her what his endgame was but she only succeeded in getting some vague basics, from her long lost cousin. Her heart continued pounding as fear reached through her veins fear not just for herself but for Kara who was no doubt injured or dead, somewhere in National city where she had fallen from the sky all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes I am trying a new editing, 
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you thought feel free to call me the devil I am not at all sorry for the angst that is headed your way


	6. chapter 5 pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wakes up after her fall to realize that she did not save Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the long wait I had a supercat blockage going on

(Kara’s view)

Kara woke up on the cold table of the medical room of the deo, that was specifically designed for her. Alex was by her side worried, James and Winn were on the other side of the room looking almost as worried as Alex was. Kara moved to get up her muscles burning slightly at the movement, the kryptonite grenade must have take more out of her than she thought it would. She must have miscalculated the amount stored in it, that could have been a fatal mistake, she had allowed herself to be consumed by anger and in that moment did not think. It was pure luck that no one had gotten killed in her fall or in the attack.

“ Kara you’re awake.” Alex said, rushing over to where her sister lay. A smile adorned Alex’s face although worry lay just beneath the surface. Alex had not left the DEO since Kara had fallen from the sky and she was not going to leave until her sister could walk out on her own.

“ where’s Cat, Alex where’s Cat?” Kara’s voice was weak and scratchy. She grabbed onto her sister’s shoulders as she spoke, ignoring the pain from the movement.

“ Kara I’m sorry, but the man took Cat we have not been able to get her back yet” Kara’s face fell at the statement. She had failed, not only to stop him but to keep Cat safe, fear crossed her face utter shock and pain followed quickly behind.

Kara desperately tried to get up trying to get to Cat she needed to save her she needed to save the woman she loved. Kara desperately tried to get out of the bed, her chest ached and pushed against her Alex and James went to hold her back and push her back onto the medical bed. Kara felt tears stinging at her eyes she felt absolutely helpless in that moment it was like she was falling again. She was so close to saving the woman she loved. Kara laid back as Alex, James and Winn tried to comfort her. The effort was appreciated, but it did not do her any real good, she felt like a failure and she was. All she had to do was go a bit faster and she could have gotten her, but she had taken the safe route. 

J’onn walked in a few moments later followed by Eliza. J’onn had sensed the pain Kara was feeling, and had alerted Eliza that the youngest Danvers daughter would be needing her. The two knew that they would have trouble keeping Kara out of her super suit. The first thing she would want to do when she woke up would be to go after the person who took Cat. Maggie was already out searching with Mg’ann looking for Cat.

Kara was covered in scrapes and bruises, she was clinging to Alex like she was the only thing that was keeping her alive. Alex had moved up onto the bed and was holding her sister closely to her chest. Kara was sobbing into Alex’s chest holding tightly to her sister. She raised her head when Winn greeted Eliza and J’onn. Kara simply nodded in acknowledgement of them. Eliza rushed over to her youngest daughter, and began rubbing her back gently trying to calm the distraught woman.

“ Eliza she’s gone they took her, we need to get her back” Kara said, through tears her eyes were puffy from crying.

“ I know Kara I know, we are going to get her back I promise.” Eliza’s voice was gentle yet firm it gave Kara a small amount of assurance, she was still rubbing calming circles on her adoptive daughters back. Kara leaned into her adoptive mother's touch seeking all of the comfort she could from those around her.

“I can’t loose her I can not lose, her we need to get her back” Kara repeated the words like a mantra until she once again succumbed to unconsciousness.

 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Week three of dating 

Kara sat looking across the table at Cat, who was concentrated on the computer she had been working all day, she was avoiding talking about the fact that they had become a gossip column piece. The both of them had known that eventually they would be found out, Kara was ready for it she was happy to be with Cat, it was Cat that was scared of becoming public knowledge. 

“ Cat please talk to me” Kara said reaching over the table and grabbing her girlfriend's hand. Cat released a breath and looked up from her laptop, she was not annoyed but there was something in her eyes that Kara could not quite identify.

“ Kara, it's nothing, now can I get back to my work.” Kara could tell that Cat was lying. She had spent enough time with the CEO to know when the other woman was lying.

“Cat please I know it is bothering you, please talk to me” Kara said, desperately trying to pull out whatever had caused the other woman to close herself off. 

“ I hate this” Cat said simply rubbing her eyes.

“ you hate us” tears collected in Kara’s eyes, and pain coming through in her voice. 

“No, god no Kara. I hate that we don't get the simple things like being able to walk down the street without having to worry about damn paparazzi” Cat said, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

“ you know I don’t care if they take a thousand pictures of us, or if we never go out in public because it does not matter what the rest of the world does, I get to be with you and that right now is what is important” Kara said, making her way around the table.

“ I could hear them talking in the office you know” Cat’s words gave away her insecurities. Her face was pained, Kara grasped the other woman's hand, trying to offer her some support.

“ so could I but you know what they are idiots to even think a bad word about you, you are amazing to me and I will be fine no matter what they say.” Kara said, smiling down at Cat from where she stood. “ and you know Winn got really mad at someone, I think he nearly punched another one of the IT guys for insulting us”

“ remind me to go easier on Winn next time I see him then” Cat said, laughter in her voice. 

Kara leaned down from where she stood by Cat’s chair she leaned onto her knees and gently put her hand on Cat’s cheek before leaning in for a kiss. Cat smiled into their kiss, the two exchanged a few more chastes kisses, that slowly turned into deeper and more needy kisses and soon Kara and Cat were sitting on the living room couch with Cat straddling Kara’s hips as they kissed.

“ Kara,” Cat moaned slightly, as she ground down onto Kara’s hips. Kara’s hand had made their way up the other woman's shirt she had one hand massaging Cats breast while the other held Cat up right as she moaned into Kara’s mouth.

Cat hooked one arm around Kara’s neck while the other hand traced over Kara’s toned abs.

 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Maggie and Mg’ann came back soon after Kara had woken up for the second time, they were met with an immediate barrage of questions by the young bed bound reporter/superhero. The two did the best they could to put a positive spin on the little information they had gathered. It did not have a good effect on the young kryptonian though, as all it succeeded in doing was making the woman more angry.

Kara spent a good amount of time cross examining the two, and trying to figure out what any of the clues had in common. They had very little to go on description wise. The kidnaper was a caucasion man wiht brown eyes, he was approximately five foot eleven was well built and strong enough to carry a person, Cat was not all that heavy though. So the person likely had only slightly above average body strength. They had possible military training. Kara went through each clue with precision, that she had not shown in any other case. She usually left Maggie to do that work seeing as Kara was no detective. But this time Maggie understood that Kara needed to work on this, she needed to help with this case and leaving her out of the loop would only prove to upset her.

“ I can leave right you all told me that I was alright to leave” Kara quickly said to Alex, her voice was full of authority she was determined to be the hero that Cat needed, and to make sure that she got home to Carter again.

“ yes but no super hero duties for at least another forty eight hours, in order for your wounds to heal you can not use your powers, partially because you have lost them, and because we are not sure how your body will react with them right now” Alex said trying to use that to convince her sister to stay, without explicitly stating it.

“ I know I’m not going to use my powers I swear Alex” Kara said as she grabbed her coat and made her way out of the DEO.

Kara was not going to just sit by as the woman she was still in love with was hurt, or tortured, or rao knows what. Kara could feel the fear in her veins, she had no intentions of simply standing by as Alex and the DEO tried to save Cat, and risked the older woman’s life in the process. She was going to fix this she would save Cat, and she would do it with or without her powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading Let me know what you thought


	7. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes to the person who knows Cat the best and who is most likely to know who would want to take her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, two updates in 1 week, don't know when the next update will be but enjoy this chapter

Kara called for a taxi, she knew exactly where she needed to go she had someone very important to talk to. She figured if anyone would know who would bring this attack upon Cat Grant and decide not to go public or ask for a ransom, it would be Carter. So she was headed across the city to where the knew Carter was staying, Alex and Maggie occasionally checked n on him. He was nearly fifteen, and had insisted that he could take care of himself until his father was able to stop by and stay with him in the city.

The taxi pulled up to the large house, it was just outside of national city, Cat liked the fact that it gave her more privacy from the rest of the world. Even though Cat worked in a fishbowl, she was not willing to have her personal life plastered in front of people’s eyes. Kara made her way to the front porch, she had done so a million times before but this one left her just as scared as the first if not more so. When she looked at the door she saw the days coming home, the days when it was home, that door was once where she felt safest behind. She found that her hands were shaking from the effort of moving her limbs, it was painful, the bruises that were left by the bomb brushed against her clothes and brought on a new wave of pain through her. 

She gently knocked on the door, she could hear Carter running around the house trying to check who was at the door, before deciding what to do. Alex and Maggie had no doubt given him precautions to take incase the same person who captured Cat came for him. Kara heard him say her name through the door. He opened the door he let out a small surprised gasp, as he took in her battered appearance. He could see her tear stained face just as she could see his. He ran to her giving her a hug as the fourteen year old began to cry into her arms.She rubbed his back trying to give him what little comfort she had to offer.

“Karad, you came back” He said between sobs. He clung on tight to her, it was slightly painful for the powerless hero, but she would gladly deal with the pain, if it meant that Carter felt safe in her arms.

“ Of course I am, and I need your help buddy” Kara said, softly into the young teens hair. He had gotten so much taller since they had met.

“ Ok do you uh, want to come inside?” Carter separated himself from Kara, moving aside to let her in the door. 

Kara entered the apartment that she had spent so much time in. She had lived in this home. She had loved in this home, she had made a family in this home, she had at one point felt safe in this home. However, at that moment all she felt was pain and longing to be back to where they had been. Working through the pain, Kara kept her head up and did her best to put on a strong front for Carter's sake, right now he needed someone who could make sure he got his mother back, and she was going to make sure that Cat was returned home safe and sound. The two sat down on the couch, Kara had to fight off the memories of so many game nights that were spent laughing on this couch. 

“ I need your help Carter” Kara said simply, she held onto Carter’s hands trying to offer the teen some form of comfort. “ I think that this kidnapping is different. There is someone who knows her well enough to do this, and not want money” 

“ You need me to help you figure out who would do this” Carter stated he always wanted to clarify the facts before continuing on, Kara had missed seeing him do that in everyday situations. She had missed helping him get ready for school in the mornings, she had missed her home. 

“ Yes I do, If you are up to it if not we can still figure this out” Kara said, trying to not put too much pressure on Carter, she knew he was already in enough distress without the weight of his mother's life resting on his shoulders. The burden of carrying another person's life is one that Kara would never wish upon him, she truly hated having to involve CArter in this but it seemed to be the only way.

“ ok let’s get started we can pull a few of my mom’s files I may have figured out most of her passwords a while back, don’t ask and please do not tell her,” Carter gave Kara a pleading look. “ so they have given no media release, or asked for a ransom they knew enough about her and seem to harbor some grudge” 

Carter and Kara made their way through files in Cat’s computer, on different mob bosses to different politicians, but the two found no evidence that matched the m.o. of the person who took Cat. Kara took notes and figured based on how it was done the person would have access to wealth, or had stolen a jetpack. A few moments after the two had frustratedly put aside the computers and made themselves some coffee a look of realization appeared on Carter’s face.

“ my mom had a cousin who was a diagnosed psychopath, or something like that he was rumored to have a hand in grandpa’s death.” Carter said, jumping up he had seemingly put the pieces into place and was ready to go and get his mother back although Kara could only wish that it was that easy.

“ so your family shares the crazy gene, that is useful information” Kara tried to make a joke, knowing that both of them needed something to lighten the dark mood that had encircled the home. 

Carter chuckled lightly giving into Kara’s lame attempt at humor. The young teen leaned into Kara’s side, seeking some way to be close to the little bit of family that was with him in that moment. If the teen was telling the truth, it would be that Kara had never stopped being family to him, she had gone out of her way to make time for Carter even after the break up. He hated how the two had ended, he had heard the fight from his room. The thought of the fight and the things that his mother had said made his gut twist painfully. He missed the two of them being together, he missed how genuine Kara’s smiles used to be and how his mother was happier and lighter she would even occasionally allow Carter to eat food on the couch, if both he and Kara pouted enough.

“ yeah I guess it does let me go see what I can dig up on him, I will be right back with a name” Carter said triumphantly. He quickly ran off to Cat’s study to get the name that they needed.

Carter was back about two minutes later with his arms filled with old scrapbooks. The two were going to be up all night trying to figure this out. It was not a comforting thought to Kara, but it was the truth and she had to swallow it. She opened one of the scrap books to find tucked into it was a picture of her and Cat dancing around the living room in pajamas.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
1 year into the relationship

It had been a long day of dealing with the board, and Katherine had come to visit, so all in all Cat was having a horrendous day. Throughout the work day Kara had been dealing with damage control, not only for Cat’s anger but for Katherine's demands. The whole office knew that it was not going to be a good day when Katherine Grant came to visit. As soon as Kara had gotten home though she began preparing, she was not going to let Cat’s day end badly. It was time for her to try and cheer her girlfriend up some. Kara could not let the day end with Katherine, neither would Carter so the two had decided why not cheer up the CEO. They put on the jukebox and started cleaning the house, knowing that Cat always stressed out about the two accidentally making a mess of the living room. 

It was a simple plan, and it was a good one, they were going to give Cat something simple, and they were going to be there for her in the fall out from her mother's cruelty. It was what family was for, after all Kara was family to them and she loved the two more than she thought she could ever love anything. 

The front door opened as Cat came in to see the two people she loved most dancing around the house and cleaning in there pajamas, she could not contain the laugh that escaped her throat at seeing the two. She took out her phone and discreetly snapped a picture of the two, she would have to send it to eliza later. 

“ if you want to join us you have to put on pajamas mom” Carter said, laughing as Kara spun him around while picking up some trash that had been left on a table. 

“ ok I will be right back you two.” she said, she walked leisurely to her room, before quickly taking off her heels and changing into some pajama pants and a soft t-shirt.

Cat walked out of her bedroom in her dancing garb for the night. Carter and Kara had started dancing, rather exaggeratedly to an old love song. The sight immediately brought a smile to Cat’s face, Kara could see it from the side of her vision. Kara motioned for Cat to come over and join the dance, making the three dance together in a circle. Kara could swear in that moment nothing else mattered not the lost planet not the hero, all that there was in that moment was her family.

It was the bright smile on Kara’s face, and the matching one on Carter’s that made her heart skip a beat. This was something else, Kara was looking over he shoulder at Cat waiting for her to make a move, to either join them of laugh. What she was not expecting though, was for Cat to walk back into her room and come back out with a board game she had hidden away, she had banned the game weeks ago after, she had gotten beaten five times in a row. 

They took about thirty minutes before they collapsed back onto the couch in a fit of giggles, Cat was laughing and that was all Kara wanted to hear. The day had been hard for her, and for all of them, but at home together all of the anger and the problems of the day seemed to fade. Carter opened up the board game, it was obvious he was trying to stall for time before he had to go to sleep. He knew an opportunity to stall his bedtime when he saw one, he was a smart boy, just as smart as his mother was. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

“ Myles Grant. Is the man's name, he is one of my mother’s cousins.” the sound of Carter’s voice snapped her out of her memories, and back into the present. Carter was not smiling like he usually would when he had solved something, and it was understandable.

“Myles Grant is not going to get away with this.” Kara put a hand on Carter’s shoulder, and tried to give him as much reassurance as she could. She was going to do everything in her power to bring his mother back.

No matter what, Carter was still like a son to her, and she knew that he needed Cat, he needed his mother to be alright. So this was not just about her and her love for Cat, or her and Cat’s past, it was about him, he was always the most important part of Cat’s life and he had become one of the most important parts of hers as well. She missed him, even though she saw him every chance they got it was not enough and not the same. She had no right, just like Cat had said so many nights ago when they had left each other, when everything had fallen apart. This was not her family no matte rhow much she wanted it to be, it was Cat’s and the fact that Cat did not consider her family even after the near three years they had spent together hurt more than kryptonite ever could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes  
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER  
> hit me up on my tumblr @magnificent-dragons if you have any questions or anythinf


	8. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going to see Carter, Kara takes the information to the deo to be met with a new roadblock in the way of her finding Cat

To say that she was miserable was an understatement, she had spent god knows how long locked away in this old cabin, and the food was barely edible. Cat Grant did not live like this but honestly that was not what was bothering her in that moment, it was fear for Carter. She had a plan for if anything happened to her, she had arranged for Kara to take custody of him but Kara was gone she had inhaled kryptonite and fallen more than seventy floors down. 

Hours ago she had run out of tears to shed, she had run out of pain but it cept coming back. It was not the way it was supposed to be, but this was the way things were in that moment. So she took another breath and tried to distract herself from the cold loneliness that filled the small cabin. She had been tortured and hurt over the last few days, but none of that seemed to faze her anymore. 

The world had kept going without her and she knew it, she hated that she would miss so much of Carter’s life if she stayed here, she had started to give up hope of rescue after the first week that she had been there. She kept herself going with his smile an kara’s voice, knowing that she would see them again if she got out. She needed to see him graduate, to see him be happy in life, to be there to reassure him that he was loved to be everything that her mother was not for her. He was going to make it, he was going to be ok, and she knew that if anything happened to her then he would have Kara, she had made sure that Carter’s father would not get full custody of him. 

It had been one of her fears, he was not a great father not even a good one, he did not understand Carter or how he worked. Always pushing him to change. If he was left with his father she would not be able to help him, not when she was gone. That scared her more than anything else, more than the torture that she may go through, his safety was more important that her own, and not his physical safety it was his mental. Carter’s father did not understand Carter, his anxiety or his other struggles, and there was no doubt in her mind that it would cause Carter pain to live with his father all of the time.

The door creaked open, and she snapped out of her thoughts, she could feel her adrenaline spiking again at the sound of footsteps, she had gotten far to used to these particular footsteps.. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kara at the DEO

“I know where she is” Kara said, as she walked into the deo confidence in every step. She was prepared to get Cat back to give Carter back his mother.

“ Kara I told you to rest” Alex was already rushing forward to where Kara was, worry etched on her face.

“ would you just rest if it was Maggie?” Kara said, just loud enough for Alex to hear. Alex’s expression changed from worry to understanding, she should have known that Kara was still in love with Cat. 

“ no I wouldn’t be able to, what did you find.” Alex said, directing Kara towards the large table where J’onn James and winn were. Each of them looked worried for her. 

“ her cousin Myles Grant he has a bone to pick with Cat, he was also rumored to be involved in the death of her father.” Kara stated firmly, putting a folder down on the table and opening it up to show documents corroborating her information.

“ Myles Grant is a psychopath, a diagnosed psychopath, he was seen multiple times around Carter Grant sr. meds the meds that he was said to have accidentally mixed up. Cat tried to push for an investigation but there was no evidence and she was ultimately ignored, Myles was known to hold grudges though, and I think that this is the manifestation of that grudge.” Kara cept her voice even and cold, it was not like her to sound so cold and distant but this whole situation was making her cold.

“ so we will check out some of his information thanks for the tip kara,” James said, he wanted to tell Kara that she should go home and rest but he knew this was something she needed to do.

“ I already went through some of his records, and looked into some of the people that knew him, I found out that he stood to inherit a good bit of money after his mother died mysteriously, so the matter of affording all of the equipment used to capture Cat is not a problem. He was a navy seal also. Don't know how he managed to get accepted but he was so expect him to be able to put up a fight.” She said, her voice still stiff.

“We send a group into each of his properties, and take him out” Alex knew what she was saying, it was brash but they were rushed. 

“Is this all we are doing, are we going in guns blazing?”The worry she was feeling had crept into her voice despite her trying to hide it and push the feeling down. She was terrified of this normal human, who had taken one of the people she loved most, Kara felt so powerless to help. She had been forced to stand by as her planet died, and she would refuse to stand by as one of the most important people in her world was taken from her. She was willing to fight even if it meant that she may not be able to return from this one, she was not giving up on Cat she would never give up on Cat.

“Call together the agents, I want everyone in here in ten minutes.” J’onn sounded rushed and not like he would normally be for a mission, this was different he had an ultimatum of some different kind on his back. “ We need to get information on all of the property he owns, and any known alias he uses.” 

She sat during the meeting waiting for them to even acknowledge her presence, the whole group was avoiding mentioning her or her injuries. She knew why, they did not want to encourage her to interfere at all. She was still hurt and needed to rest. Or at least that is what they had decided that for her. It was not what she was going to do though, she was going to get Cat back home safe even if it meant that she did not.

The meeting ended soon enough, with J’onn giving strict orders for each person to follow before they head out. She felt so useless she needed to help, she needed to get in the fight she needed to be the first person rushing into the battle. Maybe it was selfish for her to want to be the first face that Cat would see when she was rescued, but in truth she knew that they were nowhere near close enough to rescue her. They had information, but they did not have any idea where Cat was or how to save her, or if Cat was even alive, she choked on a sob at the thought that it could already be too late. She was not willing to loose someone else, she never wanted to loose someone else. She had lost everything once, she was not going to lose the woman she loved, not to some psychopath, she was going to do everything that she could to make sure that Cat lived a happy life and not one that would end at the hands of some villain.

“Kara, since you have given us information we will be heading out this raid but if she is not their then this case has to be passed off to the fbi, we don’t have jurisdiction, you know that, and seeing as we can now confirm that the kidnapper was neither meta human nor alien we have no reason to hold onto it.” J’onn knew how hard this was for her, how this was breaking her to know that she was not supergirl in this moment and to know that she could not just save the day. 

“Are you sure there is nothing you can do?” Kara could feel herself allowing her emotions to take over again, letting her pain radiate. SHe was done crying, all of her tears were gone, the last few days had taken all of it out of her she wished she could just to have a way to let the emotions out 

“Sadly I am, we already have had to sign over all of the papers and the evidence, the only reason we are heading out is because you have given us information that needs to be looked into immediately.” J’onn’s voice was not stern or angry it was understanding, he knew Kara’s fear of losing the person she loved most, and he was not about to let her go through losing Cat not without a fight. 

“Ok, I understand,” Kara gave him a hug, searching more to be comforted than she was to reassure him, J’onn knew that well enough, he knew how Kara needed to be held at times needed to feel that she was not alone. After years in a pod alone it was understandable. 

“Come on, let’s figure out what we can do, you may not be in fighting condition but I know you will not sit back and do nothing.” He lead her forward putting a hand on her back, it was partially for comfort and partially to make sure that Kara did follow him. It was not as if she had any reason to fight im or turn away though.

“Sounds good to me,” Kara gave him a small smile, appreciating his effort to include her in this, he knew her well enough to understand that no matter what he said at this point she was going to go in and she was going to try to find Cat. 

He walked her over to the control center, and showed her to the monitors, he was not going to allow her into the field but she was going to be on the monotoring team, with Winn. It was not much of a job but it was what he could give her, he could not risk her getting hurt. Kara huffed and sat down, she was hoping to be able to go into the field to be near when they brought Cat back. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Two weeks post break up

She was in her office when she heard it, when she heard the news. It was going around the office. Winn had told her first, everyone knew, everyone but her. How could Cat have left her out of the loop, after the years together she had been left out of this. Even if they were not together they were something? Weren’t they, they had some chance to fix it. That was what she had clung onto for the last few weeks, the thought that maybe she would make it up to Cat. As long as Cat was still there she could fix it, she could have hope that maybe she could fix it all.

Cat was leaving, she was going away for who knows how long. This was it, the end, part of her was relieved that she would not have the reminder of her pain and of the love she had lost, that she saw every day when she entered the office. It was tearing her in half, the part of her that desperately missed Cat and missed what they were, and the part of her that was telling her that she needed to move on because there was no fixing what had been broken. Her heart was pulling her in two directions but she knew which part was winning.

Getting up from her chair she found herself having a hard time walking, the emotions she was feeling affecting not just her mind but her body as well. She felt weak to it, weak to the overwhelming hurt that was crashing over her in waves trying to wash her away with the tides. Taking a deep breath she collected herself she was not going to fall apart before she even got to Cat’s door. Leaving her office she stood confidently putting all of her supergirl strength into how she held herself. The bull pen was mostly clear when she entered it, after all it being late most people had gone home for the day already. 

Cat was looking at some of the papers on her desk, she seemed carefree although Kara could see the underlying tension in her. She missed getting to sit with Cat late night and work with her until they finally would call it a night and head home together. It was something that she longed to have again, especially on the late nights when she would find herself walking alone out of the building. It was the small things that seemed to build up and drag her down, the small things that reminded her so much of the smiles that had been shared over their time together.

She took a deep breath before pushing past the glass doors of Cat’s office, the other woman was so focused on her work she had not noticed Kara standing outside like she usually would. Kara felt that something was off with Cat, something was wrong; part of her screamed ot help fix it to make it better.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” her voice was strong and sure, she was not about to bend over and let her pain cause her to come off as weak or as if she was falling apart. She had taken enough time to piece herself back together after she had first fallen apart she was not going to do it again.

“What?” Cat looked up surprise was the first thing that Kara saw flash in her eyes before a flicker of sadness passed between her hazel orbs, Cat’s usual mask quickly took over her face as she pretended not to be affected by Kara in the least.

“You are leaving, that’s what. Why didn’t you tell me?” Kara was holding back, she wanted to yell, but she did not want to cause a scene or yell at Cat not now. That would fix nothing, and she knew that yelling only cause Cat to lash out more.

“What does my leaving have anything to do with you?” Cat was in full CEO mode, she knew what she was doing, she knew she was twisting the knife that she had lodged in Kara’s heart just two weeks before.

“It affects me, you know that, everyone in this office knows you are leaving. APPARENTLY YOU EVEN MADE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! But oh telling me the person that lived with you for over a year, that was out of the question!” Kara’s frustration and anger came pouring out as she spoke. All of her fear of loosing Cat was gone because it was too late and she knew it, but it was not too late for her to let it out.

“You don’t get to say that Kara, YOU DON”T!” Cat stood up from her chair and banged her hands on the desk. She knew that it hurt Kara, and maybe part of her wanted this, wanted to be alone in a room with her again. She did not want it this way, with them yelling at each other and her close to tears.

“Why don’t I, you seem to think that you can just throw me out of your life and pretend what we were was nothing. WAS I NOTHING TO YOU CAT?” Tears were prickling at the edge of her vision, she was tired of fighting off these feelings of abandonment. Cat had made her feel like she was never meant to be there never meant to be family. 

“That, that isn’t true Kara,” Cat’s voice was soft, she moved around her desk but stopped short thinking better of the action.

“You sure treat me like it is.” Kara’s voice had lost its strength and her words were not meant to sting. She turned on her heels and left the office, the few people in the bullpen were watching them no doubt having heart through the glass.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

“You expect me to watch as you go through with the raid?” Kara was angry that much was apparent to J’onn, even if he could not have felt the waves of it that radiated off of the kryptonian. 

“Kara, you have to, would Cat want you risking your life out there when you can not help the mission? all you would be is a target, how would she feel about that?” He knew what he was doing and he hated going for the low blow. It was his only real option though Alex had talked to her Eliza had also, that left pulling out the Cat card.

“She would want me to be safe,” Kara cept the part about Cat not being there to herself, she was angry that J’onn had gone so low, but she understood why. It was one of many cuts that she had taken to her heart in the last few days, this one may heal but she was not going to forget what he was willing to say to her.

“She would, and she still does so stay here Kara it is where you can help the most.” J’onn put a hand on her shoulders and smiled at her. He knew that later Kara would probably be mad at him for his words but he would rather her be alive and mad than dead and gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS
> 
> feel free to find me on tumblr @magnificent-dragons or on my twitter @shipperofstuff


	9. part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat is taken to a new place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am aiming to try and wrap this story up before the new year so expect some more updates soon

She was scared, and she did not scare easily, Myles was as always off of his rocker. He seemed to think that she held some key to him being accepted by the family, and him becoming the center of attention. There had always been something off with Myles even when he was young, as he had grown up more it had gotten to a frightening level. He was even suspected of being part of a murder. All of the family had ignored his odd ‘quirks’ for most of his life, but she had noticed how his neighbors would loose animals, and how he would get just a bit to rough when he did not get exactly what he wanted. 

The first day had been alright, well for being kidnapped and held against her will. He had not hurt her that day, the second though he had been angry when he had come back the second, before she had said even one word he had slapped her across the face. It had been the first hit, after that he seemed to only get angrier, she was scared genuinely scared when he had pulled out the gun on her. He had waved it around like a maniac going on some spiel about how the family had abandoned him. 

He was still the same, as self centered and insane as always, it was a scary concept for her, that her own family held this potential in it. Then again she guessed that maybe each family would have that one bad seed, that one that took bad to a new level. Then again most families did not have a murder in them, she knew that he had killed people the whole family did and yet they still pretended he was not. It was sickening how easily he was getting away in life, where she had to fight tooth and nail to even have her name recognized he waltzed in and charmed everyone with a smile.

The third day he had taken a fist to her stomach, and he had beat her until she was curled into a ball, hoping for some rescue. She was loosing hope that Kara was alive; she was clinging to the thoughts that maybe just maybe she was ok. He had seen how she had screamed when the hero of national city had fallen; he was no idiot he knew that there was more to her distress than just her fear of her own death. It was hard to hide her fear and her loss, but she tried to as best as she could. 

When he had left the first day, she had found herself crying not out of fear, but because of what she had seen. She had seen the light fading from Kara’s eyes as she had fallen from the sky, she had seen all of the hope that filled her blue orbs disappear in seconds. In those seconds every smile had flashed before her eyes, every kiss the feel of Kara’s arms wrapped around her. Then came the fighting and the yelling, how she had torn Kara’s heart to shreds when they had broken up. It was not the only time their fights had gotten nasty but it was the only time that she had gone so low; it had been the only time she had broken Kara. 

She had prayed on Kara’s fears her insecurities and it made her sick to think about it; what she had done was what her mother would have done. For all of the times she had said she was nothing like her mother, for all the times Kara had assured her that she was better, that she was a good person; she was not. Out of all the mistakes in her life,there were two she regretted the most: leaving Adam, and betraying Kara like she had. 

What ever happened she was going to make it through, for Carter and Adam. When she got out she was going to tell Kara that everything she said that night was a lie, that everything she said before she had left was a lie. She was going to apologize, there was no fixing it, but the least she could do was try to apologize. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Six months into dating  
February 16th

“Happy birthday, angel” Kara smiled as she came into the office. In her hands were a dozen cupcakes from the bakery she loved. She had never told Kara about it, her birthday was one of those things that she did not tell anyone. It was not something she usually celebrated all that often, unless Carter wanted to then she would make an exception. Of course Kara would have figured it out; Kara would never let her go without a reminder that she was appreciated, especially on her birthday. 

“I didn’t even tell you it was my birthday, did Carter tell you?” Cat leaned back in her chair as Kara set the box of cupcakes down in front of her. She figured that Carter was the most likely one to have snitched on exactly when she was born; her mother was out of the question, after all her mother did not really care if it was her birthday. 

“He didn’t he kept his lips sealed, he even told me and I quote ‘snitches get stitches Kara, well actually snitches get grounded but still’ he would never give me your birthday” Kara leaned against the desk and smiled down at Cat, who was still trying to go over a report on her computer.

“How did you find out then, was it the deo or did you look at my birth certificate,” Cat was curious as to how Kara would have found out if it was not Carter. She knew well that she had not told Kara her birthday, she only told a select few her birthday. 

“I didn’t put that much work into it, you know, I just saw it on your driver's license.” Kara was holding back laughter, she had known since early in their relationship, when Cat’s birthday was. 

“Really my license that is how you found out?” Cat let out a huff, she was disappointed that it was not something more dramatic than just her license. 

“Really it was, now do you want a cupcake or can I eat them all already?” Kara smiled knowing that Cat was going to jump onto the cupcakes, Cat was not the type of person to ever be willing to share her food.

“Touch my cupcakes and you will be sleeping alone for the next two months.” Cat grabbed the box and pulled it closer to her, she was shooting Kara a glare, which the blonde answered with a smile. 

“Ok, ok, no cupcakes for me, I’m glad i got some on the way over.” Kara flashed a devious smirk. Cat quickly opened the box, a look of panic crossing her face, she let out a breath of relief at seeing that all of the cupcakes were accounted for.

“I meant I got my own box,” Kara smiled laughing slightly at Cat’s small freak out. “Do you want to go out to the balcony and eat, I may have set out a proper lunch for you” 

“You really went all out didn’t you darling?” Cat smiled and got up from her chair, she grabbed the cupcakes not wanting to risk Kara or anyone else taking one while she was on the balcony. 

“I wanted you to have a good birthday, is that so bad?” Kara joked opening the door for Cat to carry the box of cupcakes through. 

“Kara, is this from that restaurant in italy?” Cat was almost in awe of it, no one she had dated before had done this, they had gotten flowers maybe and then a small gift but not like this, not with the heartfelt love that Kara did it with. 

“ super powers, and it is still fresh and warm.” Kara smiled pulling out one of the seats for Cat. 

“You went all out for me, you didn’t have to do this Kara.” Cat put a hand on Kara’s bicep, her eyes were watery. It had been to long since anyone had been willing to put so much effort into making her happy. 

“For you of course I did. You are worth the effort. I love you, Cat.” Kara smiled.

Kara leaned over, and kissed Cat, gently melding their lips as she leaned over the chair that Cat was perched in. Savoring the feel of Cat’s lips moving against her own. Pulling away Kara smiled down and moved behind Cat, she had set one last present just out of sight on the balcony. Cat turned to look as Kara brought out a canvas covered by a cloth. She let out a gasp, she knew Kara was an artist, but she had never seen Kara’s work. From what Eliza had said about Kara’s art, it was amazing, but it was heartbreaking it was her way of getting out her loss and her emotions.

“I know that you have asked about my art before and I’m not sure when I will be ready to show you all of it, but I made this one for you,” Kara was nervous that much was apparent by the slight shaking of her hands. 

Pulling off the sheet Kara revealed a painting, it was from the view at her vacation house in the mountains. Kara, Carter and her had gone there for vacation just three weeks before, it had been wonderful in every way. Kara had painted both Cat and Carter sitting on the log bench outside the house, and Carter was leaned into her side looking out into the sunset as she looked at him. The sunset seemed to bounce off of them, highlighting the smile on Cat’s face even though the painting was from a longer distance. Kara had blended red’s and some purples to capture the sunset and even the clouds. It seemed so effortless but yet she knew it was not, Cat had never been given anything like this, a gift that showed her at her best, when she was with Carter. 

“You’re crying, Cat” Kara was at her side wiping away the tears that had accumulated. 

“I am not,” it was an obvious lie as Cat herself brushed away tears. She was smiling that wet happy smile, that came from the moments when a person can’t hold back the emotions any longer, and everything bubbles to the surface in the best way.

“You are,” Kara bent down on one knee and gave Cat a kiss on the cheek, she put a hand on Cat’s thigh. 

“Thank you, thank you Kara, I know I don’t say it enough but I love you, so so much” Turning her head she captured Kara’s lips in another kiss. This one more intense, filled with emotions that could not be spoken.   
Somehow Kara had given her more than anyone had been able to, she had given her a memory painted on canvas. The only other person who had given her something like this was Carter, the only other person who had ever cared so much for her was Carter. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Suddenly Cat found herself being dragged backwards, and a blindfold being aggressively put over her eyes, the quick and tight tie of it hurting her head. It made her flinch and want to run, his hands were callused and moved with a violence to them that made her want to run. 

“Get up,” Myles grabbed her by the arm and tugged her to her feet roughly. She scraped her foot as she tried to get to her feet, it was one of many injuries that she had sustained already. 

“We are going to take a little trip,” he had a sort of sickening laughter to his voice, it made her stomach churn with the sound of it. 

Her feet were bare, he had taken her heels after she had tried to stab him with one of them, the gravel of the driveway was painful on her feet, she was not the type of person to ever go barefoot outside. He pushed her into a van, she landed in the back after hitting her chin on the van, she landed in an awkward position on her arm, it stung badly and was probably twisted. She sat up slowly trying not to put much pressure on her arm. THere was a shift in weight that knocked her off of her balance, as Myles entered the back of the van, he turned her around and gagged her before binding her hands. 

“Be a good little kitty and stay quiet during the ride won’t you, we would hate for anyone to get killed if you alert them,” his voice was smooth like silk, but it left a sour taste in her mouth she knew it all to well, his serpent tongue and how he lied, but this was not a lie or a bluff and she knew it.

She nodded her head, and he seemed to have been satisfied by it, as he exited the back of the vehicle, she heard the door slam shut behind him, moment later they were moving. For the first fifteen minutes she attempted to make herself somewhat comfortable. 

She was not sure how long it had been by the time they finally came to a stop, she knew it had been at least a few hours from what she could tell. She was dragged out of the van by the harsh hands of her captor. SHe was shoved to the ground and found herself pinned to the grass, as he took off her blindfold but not the gag. Blinking rapidly she looked around her, she knew this place she knew the smell she knew the house. It had been years since anyone had been there, it had been years since she had thought of the place.

“Welcome home Kitty, isn’t this a nice little getaway for us?” He looked at her smiling, his twisted smile sending shivers down her spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. As always I apologize for any spelling or grammar or spelling mistakes


	10. part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally an update
> 
> the past is coming back to haunt Cat, and this time it's even more dangerous than before. Her child hood trauma is being dug up again as she remains in the clutches of her captor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to update I've been crazy busy, hopefully this chapter won't disappoint

The past does not stay in the past

It was early when she ran down stairs, trying her best not to trip over her own two feet, she had heard the front door open. Father was back, he had to be, he wouldn’t leave her alone with her mother for that long if he could help it. The night before he had left in a hurry, he had gotten a call, she had never seen him so upset over anything. It was not clear what had gone on, but she was sure that it was not going to be good. He had left in a frantic state the night before, he had barely said a word as he had gone; he had grabbed his jacket and told them that he would be back as soon as possible.

It had been a bad sign and she had known it, she knew him, he was the closest to her. It had never been easier for her to get close to people, but him he understood her and she understood him. Her father was in her opinion better than her mother, she knew it was not right to have a favorite. He was a better parent always supporting her, understanding her struggles in a way her mother never bothered to. When he walked in he was carrying an extra bag, following behind him was none other than Myles, he was two years older than her. He always left her feeling off, like there was something in him that just was not supposed to be there. It was mainly her own anger or jealousy toward him, or at least that is what she chalked it up to.

“Kitty, Katherine? Are you up?” he was not smiling, he was almost always smiling. Something had happened and it was not going to be good.

“Dad, what’s going on? Why’s Myles here?” She was not smiling like she usually would be when her father returned, she knew this was not going to be the enjoyable kind of visit. 

He set down the bag and knelt down in front of her, it was easy to see he was hurting. Something was wrong, very wrong. “Your aunt Stacy, she” he choked on the words, he was trying desperately to keep his composure. “She’s gone,”

Myles stepped up towards her, he seemed only slightly sad, not broken like one would expect. “She’s dead, he means she’s dead.” Myles’ face gave a way only a small amount of emotion. It was not unusual for him to be closed off and cold, but it still left Cat with an odd feeling. 

Cat was crying, she wasn’t sure when she started crying but she was, her mother came up behind her without saying a word. The oldest Grant woman walked down the stairs and picked both Charles's bag and headed back up the stairs silently. It was obvious that Katherine was angry but it certainly wasn’t over the death of aunt Stacy, more likely it was because her husband had brought home another child without telling her. 

“Is Myles staying forever?” it was the only question that Cat could think to ask, there was so much information to take in, between the death of her aunt and her cousin suddenly staying with them. 

“Well darling it depends right now we are going to help Myles and he’s going to stay here,” The older man came up to his daughter and laid a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her. He knew well enough that sudden changes like this would likely upset her some. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Do you remember when I came home with your father?” His voice was terrifying now, after all the nights or was it weeks, at this point Cat could not really tell how long he had kept her she didn’t know if she had missed Carter’s birthday or if she would ever see her son again. 

“Of course I do, how could I forget it, after all it was the night my aunt died.” Cat was trying to seem nonchalant, seem like he wasn’t affecting her in the least.

He raised his hand and slapped her. It knocked her to the ground, she let out a groan against her will. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath trying to regain the air that had been knocked out of her. 

“That night was the night you began to ruin my life!” he screamed at her, his eyes were almost read. Cat felt a new wave of fear rush through her as he spoke; she held back tears. If she was right, and if she knew Myles it meant that he was going to kill her. He was going to take his pain out on her and then end her life. She would never see Carter or Adam again, she would never get to apologize to Kara or make up for all the horrible things that she did. 

Myles began pacing around her, his eyes filled with anger and memories. He stalked her like a wild animal, waiting to attack its prey. It sent shivers down Cat’s spine, she knew he was capable of anything when he was like this; there was no limits to what horrors he would try to put her through. 

“If it wasn’t for you I would be rich, I would be happy! BUT YOU TOOK IT ALL! You took everything!” He threw his hands up he was crying, choking back angry tears, Cat would find it odd if she did not know him. He always had a way of trying to make people fear for him by crying, he made everyone feel it wasn’t his fault when it was. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything started off alreight when Myles moved in, it was normal in a way. Myles acted odd but Cat passed it off to the fact that he had just lost his mother. Her mother hated having Myles around she treated him with disdain, but she did at least speak to him that was an improvement from when he had first arrived. She did her best to try and help him, she tried to play with him to get him to open up but it never worked. Myles always seemed to hate her, she wasn’t sure why he did but she did her best to ignore it. 

Myles started acting even weirder after the first month, he started disappearing after school and he would appear at the house like nothing had happened. He would pick on Cat until she would run to her room and lock herself in there. Eventually her father always came in and would coax her out; he would tell her that Myles is just trying to figure things out again and that it's not his fault that he hurt Cat. Her father was what got her through those times, he was the only one that made Cat feel safe when the world was crashing down around her. 

Things got worse though, their family didn’t work right with Myles and they all knew it, even Myles did. One day things came to a head though. It was monday after school Myles had gotten in trouble for getting into a fight. It wasn’t really even a fight though, he had ended up beating up the kid, the younger kid. He had planned a prank on the second grader, he was one of Cat’s classmates, one of her friends; she certainly wasn’t her friend after what Myles did though. He had filled the boys backpack with slime, ruining all of his books and homework. It was going to cost him hundreds of dollars to replace everything for the school. Kyle, the boy he had lashed out he knew that it was Myles seeing as Myles was the only person that hated him enough to do that. They had started fighting in the hallway, it was a huge scene and Cat had witnessed all of it. 

“This needs to end Charles, you know I didn’t want you to take the boy in, yet you did anyways and look where it got us!” Katherine was pacing around the studdy angry at her husband, Cat and Myles were lurking outside the door together. Cat looked over at Myles with a sympathetic and worried look. 

“NO, he needs a home and whether or not you like it we are taking care of him. He is my sisters son, no matter what I have to take care of him for her.” Myles msmiled hearing that, he was happy that someone wanted him, or at least that’s what Cat thought it was in that moment later though she would realize it was something entirely different. 

“You don’t get it do you! He is tearing apart our family he is ruining all of our plans we can’t keep him.” Katherine was beyond angry she was at that level of rage where everything is almost calm.

Katherine went to leave the room and Cat ran towards her room as quick as her little legs could carry her. She could hear her mother not to far behind her, she moved quickly up the stairs hoping she wouldn't be seen. By the time she finally got to her room she was gasping for breath, she certainly was not a runner. She leaned back against her bedroom door not even noticing that Myles was in the room. 

“Kitty I’m going to fix this, I’m staying don’t worry.” the sound of his voice made Cat jump in surprise. Cat couldn’t help but feel terrified by the way Myles was looking at her, it made her skin crawl. 

He walked out of her room without saying another word, and in the morning Cat’s life would change forever. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cat looked up at her older cousin, she was trying not to lose her own temper, after all if anyone had ruined his life it was himself. Myles had played a hand in ruining Cat’s well part of heer life, and Cat wanted to shout that at him but she was smart enough to hold her tongue. 

“Anyways Kitty I was thinking i would hurt you like you hurt me. I think i may start with that girlfriend of yours, or was it ex girlfriend.” A smile crawled onto Myles’s face, it made Cat’s stomach sink, she heard someone scream no it was her, even though she had not meant to scream at all. 

Myles laughed at her laughed as Cat pulled at her shackles and tried to lunge at him tried to stop him. 

\------------------------------------------meanwhile in national city-----------------------------------------------

Kara was packing up weapons and suiting up, she was wearing a deo tactical suit, since her super suit would be to flash and she had no powers so it would simply put her in more danger to go as supergirl. Carter was in the other room he had come over that night scared and worried for his mom. Kara had not been sure whether or not she should have let him in but she knew that at least if he was in her apartment he would be safe seeing as there was still a chance that Myles may attack and take Carter as well. 

He was not happy that she was going on her own, but he knew that it was the quickest way to get Cat back and if Kara was captured heh could go to Alex and the Deo would immediately send out a team. Kara finished suiting up and grabbed her bag, she walked out of the room to where Carter was in the living room he was nervously reading a book trying to distract himself from the whole situation. 

“Carter remember don’t tell anyone where you are staying, other than Alex, if anyone else figures it out you could be in danger. I will be back as soon as I can. I’m going to bring your mom back.” Kara gave the boy a smile hoping to calm his fears. 

Carter suddenly dropped his book and got up he wrapped Kara in a tight hug, he was terrified that he was about to lose her as well as his mom. Even after everything Kara was still like a second mother to him and he did not want to lose her. “Be careful please. I don’t want to lose you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry there wasn't much supercat in this but the next one is going to have a whole lot don't worry

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue with one from Kara's point of view and then have the two get back together it just depends let me know what you want I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes


End file.
